Tap At My Balcony Doors
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Pb starts drawing Marceline on a piece of paper when she gets a tap on her Balcony doors. Please let it be the Ice King! (To bad its not, Bubblegum :P ) Bubbline Marceline X Princess Bubblegum PB X M
1. Chapter 1

**Tap At My Balcony Doors**

**Pb starts drawing Marceline on a piece of paper when she gets a tap on her Balcony doors. Please let it be the Ice King! (To bad its not, Bubblegum :P ) **

**I really feel like Ice King writing these fan-fictions about the characters lol XD **

**anyways,**

**Enjoy**

Over the years Bubblegum had come to love Marceline even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. There was nights when Bubblegum would sit in her bed thinking about the Vampire Queen. It scared Bubblegum to think that she loved someone. She tried hard to dismiss the the heart beats, the sweats, and freezes she got when the Vampire Queen would say her name.

Princess Bubblegum had a hard time sleeping that night because Marceline had crawled into another one of PB's dreams. She sat up and sighed putting her hands on her face. _Whats wrong with me?_

She decided that maybe if she wrote 'I hate Marceline' enough times it would be true. So, PB grabbed a red notebook and a pencil from her bedside drawer. She started writing 'I hate Marceline' over and over again but every time she did it made her feel worse. She ripped the paper out and chucked it in the trash can.

On a fresh new piece of paper she started drawing Marceline. She didn't stop herself though it felt good to draw her and who would know? She lined out Marceline's perfect jawline, her skinny waist, and her black orb like eyes.

As she was connecting the curved lines together to make Marceline there was a tap at her balcony windows. Bubblegum snapped out of her trance. There was only two people in all of OOO who would tap on her window at 2:30 in the morning and for once she wished that it was the Ice King.

PB crammed the notebook under her pillow and got out her bed. Her yellow night dress swirled around her legs as she paced to the balcony doors. She looked down at her hands as they shakily opened the glass doors a little.

A gray hand opened the doors wider revealing Marceline the all mighty vampire Queen. Marcy was wearing her usual gray tank top, with a black skull jacket, and skinny jeans with terrible rips at the knees.

"Didn't wake up the princess did I?" Marceline said giving a toothy smirk.

"No. Come in, Marceline." Bubblegum's princess act coming in handy.

Marceline floated past her towards her bed and laid on it as PB closed the balcony doors trying to calm her heart beat.

"Hey whats this?" Marceline said mocking Bubblegum. PB turned around in horror as Marceline held up the notebook she had just been drawing in.

"Its nothing! Give it back!" Princess Bubblegum demanded as she stormed over to Marceline. Marceline laughed as she floated out of PB's reach.

"Awweh you were drawing me?" Marceline said a grin on her face as she floated close to the ceiling so Pb couldn't get her.

"How sweet your majesty. I'm so honored." Marceline said dragging out the sentence. A red blush creeped on Pb's normally pink cheeks.

"Just give it back.." Pb said not looking directly at Marceline. Marcy raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll give it back IF I can watch you finish drawing me." She said holding out the small notebook. Bubblegum ripped it from her hands.

"Fine." She said, embarrassed.

Marceline floated down to Bubblegum's bed and put her hands behind her head with a smile. Pb carefully sat on her bed next to Marceline as though her wait would crush the bed completely. She pulled her pencil out from her pink pillow and looked back at her drawing.

With Marceline only a few inches away from Pb, Bubblegum's heart pounded hard. Pb face turned a darker shade of red and her hands started to sweat. She tried to regain control of herself and began tracing out Marceline's hair.

Pb couldn't help but glance at Marceline in the middle of drawing. Marceline just looked so extravagant. Her gray tank top hugged her in all the right places and Marcy's skinny jeans showed no mercy for Bubblegum.

Marceline sat up feeling Bubblegum stare at her.

"Hey Bubblegum?" Marceline said but Pb was lost in the Vampire's beauty.

"PB?" Marceline tried again.

"Bonnie!" Marceline said Bubblegum's name a little louder. Pb snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said looking directly at Marceline. Marcy sighed with a smile.

"Nothing." She said bending her knees a little towards her chest.

Pb went back to drawing as the two girls sat shoulder to shoulder. Bubblegum started to feel nervous again at Marcy sitting so close to her. After a while of silence Marceline spoke up.

"Bonnie, Are you cold?" Marceline asked trying to be friendly.

"... A little chilly." Pb admitted seeing that her night dress was as thin as paper. Marceline stripped off her jacket and placed it around Bonnie's shoulders.

"It wont be warm at first but after a while your body heat will soak into it." Marceline said because being technically dead Marceline had no body heat of her own. Pb started taking of the jacket.

"No no. I can't were your jacket." Bubblegum said being modest. Marceline put her hand on Bubblegum's and pushed the jacket back on her shoulders. An electric shock went up Bubblegum's arm at Marcelines touching her hand and she let out a shiver.

Pb nodded and looked back down at the drawing coloring in Marceline's shirt. Marcy just looked at Pb. There was definitely something wrong with Pb and Marceline was thinking she knew what it was.

"Bonnie?" Marceline asked splitting the silence in half.

"..Ya Marceline?" Pb said a slight blush on her cheeks from hearing Marceline say her name so sweetly.

"Do you like me?" Marceline asked frankly and the question seemed to stick in the air. Pb's heart dropped all the way down to her stomach and she paused in her drawing. It took Pb a moment to muster up an lie.

"Of course! Your one of my good friends Marceline..haha." Bubblegum said laughing nervously.

"You know what I mean, Bonnie." Marceline stated. Pb just starred at the paper and wished that she would talk about something else. Pb looked up at Marceline and gave the best fake smile she could muster up.

"You know Finn and Jake have been helping me with my lab experiments and the zifox mixed with the boron elements. Then the carpala was to high for the meter-" Bubblegum said trying desperately to change the subject

"Bonnie." Marceline said.

"And the whole thing exploded. Than my molecule experiment-" Bubblegum couldn't contuie to talk because there was two cold lips covering Bonnie's bubblegum lips. Pb put her hands on Marceline shoulder trying to push her away but the vampire had an iron grip.

Pb's face turned a dark shade of red as she tried pushing the vampire off.

"Mmm..stop Marceli-.. st-." Bubblegum pleaded although Marceline showed no signs of giving in. After a useless fight Bubblegum gave in and melted into Marcy's arms. Pb put her hand on Marcy's face and finally kissed her back.

As the kiss was deepened Marceline slipped her snake like tongue into Pb's sugar sweet mouth. Their tongues twirled and twisted until Marcy won dominance. After a while Marceline pulled slowly away and Bubblegum sat back breath completely lost.

Marceline smiled and looked past Pb's shoulder. On the bedside clock it showed that it was 3:10 am. The sky was turning an hazy purple and soon it would be sunrise. Marcy looked back at Pb and smiled trying not to show her vampire sharp teeth.

"I gotta go." Marceline said and grabbed the notebook which Bubblegum didn't even notice.

"Why do you have to go?" Pb whined out and blushed at how childish she sounded.

"It's gonna be sunrise soon." Marceline said with a grin and pointed at Pb's window. Pb looked and frowned. Marceline kissed Pb's forehead.

"Don't worry I'll be back tonight around 11." Marceline whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips one more time then she floated out of the bed and towards the balcony doors.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" Bubblegum said just making up an excuse for her to stay even only for a second.

Marceline turned looking at Bubblegum who laid on her knees. Pb's pink hair was messy, her yellow night dress clung to her thighs m and Marceline's jacket hanged on Pb's shoulders.

"You can keep it. Oh and Pb I'm taking this." Marceline said waving the little red notebook.

Before Bubblegum could protest Marcy slipped out the doors. Pb smiled at the spot were Marceline was just standing and removed the jacket from her shoulder. She put it completely on and laid it back down. She smothered her face face in the jacket. It smelled like dirt, wood, and dew.

It smelled like Marceline..

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I don't know if it's really good. **

**Should I make a second chapter?**

**Plz review and tell me and I will probably do it. **

**Anyways thank you for reading. **


	2. 11 pm, Im waiting

**11pm, I'm waiting.**

**2nd chapter: **

**Thanks guys! To all the people who favorited or are following the story it means allot. **

**I didn't really think this story was even worth finishing because I just wrote it because I had the idea to draw Marceline. Lol. Thank you to the 10 people who reviewed. (Msbobo1994, Guest, bolosam, Kizzity Katter, Guest, AlphaHikari, Guest, dumac, InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR, genisis-risen) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy**

All that day Bubblegum had been thinking about the kiss she had shared with Marceline. Pb thought of what she was going to say to Marceline. I mean she definitely liked Marceline but she was an princess and someday a queen. She needed a fitting prince. Although, It wasn't un-heard of for the same sex couple to be together in the land ooo. In-fact, many of the candy people were the same sex being candy they didn't have an genitalia. But being the Princess she was she needed a prince,right?

These were the thoughts that ran through Pb's mind all day and she was starting to get fed up with it all. She couldn't work, concentrate, or do any of her Princess duties. After the day had finally ended she fell into her bed still wearing her usual pink dress. She sighed as her hair laid flimsily around her body and her hands rested on her stomach.

She looked at the clock 10:30, only 30 minutes until Marceline would show up. Pb sat with a sigh and walked to her big closet opening the doors. She pulled out Marceline's jacket and placed it on the bed. _What am I going to do? _

As the time started to eat away the princess got more anxious..10:39..10:49...10:52..11:00 am. Pb had figured Marceline wouldn't be on time so when the clock said 11 she figured that Marceline would be there around 11:15 but as the clock showed 11:30 she got angry.

_Why should I even be up right now waiting for a stupid vampire? _12:00 am. By now Pb was behind angry she was sad, in fact. She grabbed Marceline's jacket and sat on the bed curling her knees up to her chest. Pb stuffed her face in the jacket and felt tears sting at her face. Little did she know that a guest had entered her room.

As Bubblegum sobbed into the jacket a cold hand fell around her shoulders. Pb looked up at the intruder to see Marceline sitting next to her on the bed. Marceline was wearing an old rock band t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with flip flops.

Pb quickly wiped her tears away embarrassed that she had been caught crying into Marceline's jacket.

"If you think I was crying for you your wrong." Pb said trying to restore some dignity. Marceline smiled and leaned forward.

"Alright and if you think I was late you were wrong." Marceline said and came close to Pb's face.

"What do you mean? Your an hour late. " Pb said regaining her anger and backing her head away because she felt uncomfortable with the vampire so close.

"Remember this?" Marceline said pulling out the red notebook from the previous night. "I was out on your balcony finishing your drawing." Marcy said giving a grin.

"Finishing it?... It was already done."

"Nope it wasn't even close to done."

"What?" Pb said a little disappointed because she thought it was really good and to have Marceline say it wasn't hurt.

"Wanna see the finished product?" Marceline said still smiling.

"I guess..." Bubblegum said and with that Marceline started flipping thru the pages till she got to the one of Pb's drawings.

"Here." Marceline said and set the notebook in her lap.

Bubblegum looked down, her drawing of Marceline' hadn't been touched at all but rather next to a drawing was a little version of her. Pb looked closer at the notebook to see that the mini her was actually holding hands with the mini Marceline. It made Pb smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you Marceline." Pb said feeling like she was on top of the world for having it.

"I never said you could have it." Marceline said and removed the notebook from Pb's lap. Pb frowned.

"I thought you drew that for me." Pb said twitching her eye.

"Oh I did" Marceline said flipping her black hair out of her face. "But your not gonna have it for nothing. I want something in return."

"..Like what?" Bubblegum said raising one of her gummy eyebrows. Marcy grabbed bubblegum's chin with two of her fingers causing Pb to let out a girlish squeal. Marceline started to lean forward until her lips kissed the sugary sweet lips that were Bubblegum's.

Pb didn't kiss back but pushed Marceline away.

"Don't Marceline." Pb said as her hands stayed on Marcy's shoulders.

"Why?" Marceline said seductively and leaned forward kissing Pb's neck playfully.

"Marceline.." Princess Bubblegum said trying to lightly push her away. Marcy responded and licked up the left side of Pb's neck. A blush emanated onto Pb's cheeks as a cold shiver ran down her back.

"Marceline stop.." Pb said a little harsher this time. Marcy smiled at her.

"Are you telling me what to do? Don't forget which one of is the Queen and which is the princess Bonnie." Marceline said playfully flirting.

"I know your a qu-" Pb stopped mid sentence because Marceline had grabbed a hold of one of Pb's breast. Bubblegum let out a scream and smacked Marcy across the face more out of shock then anything. After all, she never had anyone touch her in that fashion.

Marceline held her face and was looking at the bed. Had Bonnie really just hit her? For a while there was an awkward silence. Bubblegum shifted were she was sitting feeling very uncomfortable.

Marceline had been anger building up inside of her. Of course, it didn't hurt Marceline physically but mentally was a different story. Marcy looked up with tears surrounding her eyes.

"What is your problem?! You kissed me back yesterday didn't you?! You were crying into my jacket weren't you!?" Marcy said way to loud and Pb was scared that the banana guards might show up.

"Marceline stop." Pb said quietly placing her hand on Marceline shoulder.

"Im not gonna stop princess I'll shout as loud as I want!" Marceline said as loud as before.

"Marcy!" Pb said louder.

"No this is absoul-" Marceline said loudly but was cut off by Bubblegum's lips closing around hers locking their lips together. As quickly as they connected Pb pulled away.

"Look Marceline..I do like you but I just don't honestly know what to do. I'm a princess first and I mean how would my people react to me dating a girl.." Pb said with a blush on her face.

"Should it really matter who your dating, Bonnie?" Marceline said with a smile on her face.

"Well-"

"You said your subjects are like your family, right?"

"Ya." Bubblegum said raising an eyebrow.

"Well what I've heard familys are suppose to accept each other and besides most of your subjects are the same sex anyways right?" Marceline asked not really sure if that was true.

"Yes most of my subjects are the same sex and in fact they do date each other."

"Then be my girl." Marcy said giving a smirk.

"I can't its just not that easy."

"What's complicated about it?"

"What about our friends what would they say?"

"Bonnie. Stop worrying about what other people think it only matters what you think." Marcy said speaking truly from her heart. Bubblegum thought it over.

Bubblegum nodded.. "Ya..I guess your right." Pb said a smile forming on her face as she reached out grabbing Marceline pale hands. Marceline smiled and leaned her forehead to touch Pb's forehead. Marcy looked in her shimmering pink eyes.

"Bonnie can I kiss you?" Marceline whispered into the bedroom air. Pb nodded her head lightly with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Marceline smiled leaning forward the atmosphere around them seemed to be lite with sparkles and dewdrops as there lips connected. Marceline brought her hand up to Bonnie's cheek and rubbed it softly as they broke their kiss.

Bubblegum smiled and took the notebook from that was at Marceline's side.

"is this mine now?" Pb said causing Marcy to laugh.

"Yes you can have it. But you have to go to bed now its 1 in the morning and you got princess stuff to do." Pb looked at the clock.

"Oh ya.. I'll be back don't go anywhere." Pb said with a giggle. Marceline nodded.

"Ok I wont." Marceline promised rolling her eyes at Pbs silliness. Pb then went to her closet and grabbed a night gown. She rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind her and Marceline moved the jacket and notebook out of the way. Marceline then took the blanket covers down and slipped in.A few minutes later Pb walked out of the bathroom wearing a faded pink gown with her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey." Marceline said smiling as Pb walked towards the bed and slipping in.

"Hi." Bubblegum said clearly feeling tired. Marceline put her hand around waist and pulled her into her chest which Pb easily comforted in.

"Good night, Bonnie." Marcy said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, Marcy." Pb said with a smile. She knew that Marceline wouldn't be there in the morning when she woke up because of the sun but it was ok she was just enjoying the comfort of Marceline. Marceline laughed at her comment.

"Ya good morning." Marceline whispered and laid her chin down on Pbs pink hair.

Hours later a knock was heard on Pb's door and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Princess? Are you up?" Peppermint Butler asked from across her bedroom door.

"Yes. I will be out in a minute." Pb said hoarsely but something felt wrong it felt something heavy was on her bed.

"Alright Princess. When your ready breakfast is made."

"Thank you." She said then turned around and was face to face with the all mighty vampire queen. Pb smiled and shook Marceline's arm lightly and Marceline opened her eyes halfway.

"What..?" Marceline said rubbing her eyes.

"You know the suns out right?" Pb said being a smart AL lick.

"Ya I know, Bonnie bear." Marcy said giving a weak smile and teasing her back.

"Why did you stay? You know you don't have anything to cover yourself with." Pb said being serious.

"Well I was going to leave but I don't think I could sleep well without smelling at least some candy."

"..why? You absoultey hate candy."

"Not all candy. I like you." Marceline said leaning forward kissing her nose.

"Right not all candy." Bubblegum said for once completely happy with her life. As she spent the rest of day working on her projects and meetings she couldn't help smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed reading thanks Review thx**


End file.
